


For Him

by Lobster_Ruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bald Elf Nerd, F/M, I cried so hard writing this, uughhh send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster_Ruu/pseuds/Lobster_Ruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She longed for a dream for her heart to find answers. He took her there. Showing a world that brought to life what she had been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I may be adding another chapter once I find inspiration but aahhhhhh

The air was bitterly cold as the wind ravaged the world outside. Snow built up against the window panes. The inquisitor halted her writing as she vigorously rubbed her hand. Even finding any enjoyment in her daily inquiries were becoming much more demanding. Getting up out of her chair, she dashed towards her roaring fire that didn’t seem to be doing much. An idea hatched into her mind. Either sticking her hand into the flames to at least feel something, or wander the castle grounds in search of a warmer habitat. 

Even though the first idea sounded fun, she’d rather not want to burn the warm fabric that covered her body. Was it even warm? She herself didn’t know that feeling. Shivering violently she raced down the steps to the Inquisitor hall. Her red carpeted throne stood silent. Quiet and ready to pass judgement. The castle was silent. Not a face was seen. All in their quarters, keeping warm by the fire. 

Statues held up the corners of the hall in a display of regality. A fine job the stonemason did to portray the noble figures from the Orlesian empire. She found their serenity invigorating. In the past she would’ve ignored the Orlais all together as her Inquisition mindset told her differently. She used to hate the thought of living in luxury. It was all about the Inquisition now. Order and mindset were all included. The statues seemed to keep it orderly.

If it was for the people, then her choices would matter. It was all for the people. Her fingers glided over the sturdy wooden frame of the throne. This was her future. Governing an entire populace. Her decisions could impact it forever. The inquisitor used to be afraid to sit on the chair. Then she remembered what someone told her. “You are not alone.” She had companions. Captains and leaders who believed in her, offered her advice she could never have thought of alone. Now she sat on the throne with pride and hope. One companion brought her mind at ease as she stared out over the hall. Solas. 

Without even thinking she began to walk towards his quarters. There was something about him that set her mind ablaze with looming thoughts. His kind words were always filled with something exceptional. Whatever he talked about she was always intrigued. Drawing her in with every conversation. It seemed only fitting to go see what he was up too. She’d rather not complain further about this frigid cold. 

Her hand hovered over the door handle. A slight nervousness crept up her spine. She could smell something sweet wafting under the door. She touched the cold metal to only realize what she was about to do. If she was too be rude then not knocking would be very impolite. She instead grasped her hand and knocked on the wood frame. There was a stillness in the air as she waited. Each second seemed like hours as she held her breath. 

“Do come in.” He spoke loudly. The calm voice sent a blush to her face. Nervously opening the door she stepped inside to only be drafted with a warm sensation. Of course his quarters did not have windows so his room was toasty and inviting. He sat poised on his desk. One hand running down lines of script as he inspected a scroll. One leg propped up on the worktable. She held her head up high as he glanced over her way. 

His eyes lit up. A hazy blue. Eyes that were constantly lost in the spirit world. Eyes that had seen so much. Even in that moment she saw them flicker. What emotion she could not interpret. A faint effect made her believe that it was satisfaction. 

“Ah. Inquisitor.” His voice soothing as he spoke her title. “I wasn’t expecting you to be up and about.” 

“It is too dreadfully cold in my quarters. It’s pleasant in here though.” Her feet found motion once more as she began to near the studious elf. “What are you reading, if I may ask?” 

“Nothing in particular. Corypheus mainly. I have a feeling our friend has more to it than I thought.” The inquisitor stopped her motions as she let her hands grab the back Solace’s chair. Grasping the fabric tightly. The painful memories of the villain made her stomach quiver. “I won’t go into it further.” Even Solace knew when to halt his findings and for that she was grateful. It was hard acting strong in some cases. Around Solas however, she had a hard time pretending. 

“I’m sorry.” She apologized quickly as she let go of the chair. 

“There is nothing to be sorry about, Inquisitor.” He paused for a moment and got up off of his table and made his way over to the fireplace. “Tea?” 

“That would be lovely.” She followed him to the fire and let the flames warm her fingers. They were shaking, somewhat. Even an Inquisitor had their faults. Turning her head slightly she watched the elf prepare the drink. His long fingers grabbing what was left of the leaves and dumping it into a kettle. 

“It seems I’ve run out. I’ll have to go to the kitchen…” His voice faded as he pinched his eyebrows. 

“What’s wrong with the kitchen?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with it… it’s just… gah. They always ruin my tea. Every time I ask a cook, they pour gallons of leaves into my water making it taste like a mushed up vegetable rather than a calming sedative.” The Inquisitor couldn’t help but laugh at his turmoil. Solas continued with his rant as he watched the kettle closely. “How many times did I tell them exactly how to prepare it? I don’t have a clue but a group of school children could get it better than those oafs.” Her laugh was joyful as it echoed around Solace's quarters. Even the elf cocked a smile in return. 

The tea was completed. He gently poured two cups and gave one to the female. Her fingers wrapped around the porcelain with care. “If I may dare ask, are you afraid of him?” He asked quietly. His voice soothing her nerves even more as she sipped on her tea. 

“Isn’t everyone?” Her eyes met his and he saw pity welling into the edges of his pupils. His eyebrows poised upwards as he sipped his beverage. 

“Corypheus isn’t someone to be afraid about, Inquisitor. You braved him at Haven with little to no thought behind your actions. I saw you. My own eyes fixated upon your figure as he smashed you across the ramparts. Yet you stood. Time and time again you never gave up. You never let the fear take hold.That’s why you are where you are right now.” 

His words warmed her heart. To hear him explain all that occurred and to her it felt like nothing. Yet she was afraid. Now that she was something more, the people would expect everything out of her. A leader among the people. “I’m afraid I won’t be enough. I know he’s gotten stronger. I know his power grows more and more, yet here I am trying to stay warm by a fire…” 

There was a slight pause as she let her words drift. Solas perched a hand to grip the mantle of the fireplace. Thin fingers grasping it tightly. “Blackwall told you this didn’t he?” 

“He has his own reasons but he proves a point. I can’t continue to waste days while I could be protecting the Inquisition. If this is what I’m supposed to do I need to act like I give a damn…” 

“Do you not see? The people adore you for who you are. Berating yourself to tireless nights of reading manuals and writing reports, it can change a person. You start to lose yourself.” 

“I already am losing who I am, Solas. I’ve lost the joys of talking to you… Now I eagerly await the next time I can come see you. The constant conversations you have always make me feel alive. That I exist to figure out what the world is all about.” He gazed at her. Sea blue pupils filled with gratitude at her words of comfort. 

“How about I help a friend in need? A journey of some sorts. I’ve been meaning to go back into the Fade. I can help you feel invigorated with life.” 

“Anywhere but here.” She whispered as her heart began to thud in her chest. 

“Close your eyes and imagine a place you want to go to. Tell me in great detail. The more the better the experience.” His hands intertwined with hers. His palms coarse to the touch. She felt exhilarated as she stood near him. Closing her eyes she began to imagine a secluded area where she could feel at peace.

“A forest. Golden leaves and a bright blue sky. A stream that glitters in the sunlight. A small cabin near the water with curtains billowing in the wind. A field of grass. Long and wavy.” There was no sound as Solas drank in her request. He mumbled a few times as his mind began to traverse countryside after countryside. His grasp on her hands slowly began to get tighter and tighter. 

“Keep that mental image in your head… and don’t let go. We shall be entering slowly.” Her body began to become heavy. Already images of her known reality would begin to appear. “I must warn you. Whatever happens in the fade doesn’t occur in reality. When you wake up, you may not remember anything. However you are part elf so you may come out feeling better.” He paused slightly as he tried to find his words. What else was he going to warn her about? She knew the Fade was foreign and full of mystery but she knew Solas would protect her if anything went wrong. “I must apologize if I seem odd in the Fade. I seem to change every time I enter.” She did not respond but slightly nodded a reply. 

It was quite sudden. Her mind became fogged as drowsiness took over. She never let go of his hand. Even as she entered into the Fade she saw him distinctly in the hazy atmosphere. The sharp point of his ears continued to lead her into the state of believing. Blinking once the world was filled with light. A golden light. All around her thrived a host of trees. Their leaves glowing a fiery gold. The exact place she had imagined was right in front of her. The warm feeling of the sun hitting her skin was a delight. Not a sign of snow. 

“Are you alright?” Her dreamed state slowly became more attentive as Solas’s voice rang with purity. 

“I’m perfectly fine.” The Inquisitor said with a brimming smile. She took this chance to wander away from Solace and more into his dream. The sound of the stream colliding with stones put her mind at ease. Something was oddly peaceful with this landscape. She knew it wasn’t real but at the same time it felt concrete. The trees felt real with how rough the bark dragged across her skin. The air felt alive. Humming with activity, she could even smell the spring season intermingling with the wind. Solas created the most magnificent dream she had ever been in. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” He admitted with a pleased expression. “Dreams are all part of the imagination. The greater you think, the more it come to reality.” Raising a hand into the sunlight, he suddenly made appear a lily bathed in red. It’s crimson petals dazzled in the daybreak. He handed it to her with a soft expression. No wonder Solas enjoyed the company of the Fade. Anything to his heart's desire could come to life in an extravagant display. 

“Would you have ever left the Fade?” The Inquisitor asked as she held the flower. 

“Not in my wildest dreams. I could’ve lived in the Fade. When I discovered it through my readings I began to realize that the outside world is harsh and distant. Here, everything is exactly the way it should be. Orderly and precise.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Spirits told me I could not stay here. My worldly body would eventually die and I would be lost. A mindless spirit I would become.” He paused slightly as he stepped onto a rock. The stream gently running past his feet. “They also told me that perfection can become boring. You have no worries but that also means you have no fears and act to live. A being having no purpose to live. I took their advice and sought the real world and found I could use magic.” He sighed slightly as he turned to stare at the female elf. “Perfection came at a cost. Others before me could not return to the real world. Their bodies lost to time and now wander the Fade in confusion. I am lucky to have people such as you who dare to understand this other dimension.” 

“It’s wonderful to hear about it. I’m glad you have practiced upon this power and learned from it. You know so much that it comforts me.” The female quickly turned away. Faint memories began to plague her mind of their first meeting. The breach sending demons into the world by the hundreds. She faintly remembered seeing him in the fray of swinging blades and fire spells. It was only after they destroyed the demons from the rift when she first saw him. His calming presence in the dire situation was a relief. He had said no words as he grabbed her hand and raised it towards the emerald rift. It felt forced but once he touched her, a thudding filled her heart. An elf who knew her power and could save the world. A smile gifted her lips. 

“Is my dream satisfying you, Inquisitor?” The elf asked as he moved a bit closer to her. His neck slightly tilted. “Or would you like something more?”

“Surprise me.” A small giggle tickled her lungs as she once again closed her eyes. Their hands once again touched but this time it felt different. Solas seemed closer to her than he had been. She could smell old books and ink swelling around him. 

Her mind danced around as she felt the Fade shifting around. The sound of the stream disappeared and was replaced with the gentle sound of birds. It seemed to be a bit colder and had a familiar sense. “Open them.” He spoke quietly. The brightly lit scene of Haven filled her eyes. Haven before the battle. It’s walls still stood tall and the castle was thickly walled and intact. Why Haven? 

“So many memories within these walls.” He spoke once more letting her hand go. Hesitant it seemed to let go. Either her or Haven itself. Solace had made many good friends in the peaceful solitude of Haven. Most of them passed on in midst of battle. She saw no sadness in his eyes however. There was a different emotion dwelling in his pupils. “One in particular I like to think quite frequently.”

“What would that be?” 

A small hum escaped his throat as he smiled with delight. “A few weeks ago you came to me. Asking me to learn more about the Fade. I knew as much you would forget all that occurred within the dream since it was your first voyage. You … explained your emotions with clear detail that I could feel our hearts intertwine. Then you kissed me.” 

“I-I what?” The Inquisitor stared in shock at Solas as she tried to find the exact words. Of course she didn’t remember. Staring at Solas once more a bright blush crept up to her lips. It was a shame she did not remember. How she must’ve felt in that moment. Solas didn’t look disappointed in that action though. As he blushed slightly as well. “What… what did I say?”   
He did not pause or think. Words poured out of his mouth as it seemed he would never forget. “You’d risk everything to be with me.” It seemed to be real. Those words she knew were true. Whatever the case or the cause, her admiration for Solas would never fade. He showed such kindness to her that she could only show the same to him. 

“It seems that it’s true.” Her eyes never waned from his. Fixated upon this moment. “You care about me, Solas. In more ways than anyone in the Inquisition.” Allowing her steps to gain momentum, she closed the gap between them. Eyes never leaving his. “I never want to forget this time.” She whispered. The Inquisitor felt somewhat afraid that Solas would disagree in this moment but he did not back down from her presence. His neck slightly tilted upwards as a hand reached to cup her cheek. 

“Nor do I.” 

Faces grew closer and closer until they could feel each others breath upon their owns faces. Still and quiet they absorbed the moment. Taking in every detail about the other. Soft lips finally met in a radiant display of affection. She felt lost in the wonderful feeling. Her heart finally settling. What she had desired was now complete. The kiss was small and barely lasted for a minute but the endearment behind it was glorious. Their lips parted but their faces stayed close together. A fiery blaze graced her lips for but a second, fading away slowly. 

Dreams weren’t reality. That’s the part she was missing. It felt real but she knew it wasn’t. “I want this to be real.” She whispered to the elf. He nodded as he found it hard to catch his breathing. 

“May I kiss your lips once more as a parting gift?” 

“If you promise to wake me up.” 

The elf did not reply as his hand tucked under her hair. His palm pressed against her neck as lips met once more. A slight giddiness filled her chest. There was a stillness in the air as she stared into his eyes. She knew she was about to wake. 

“Don’t forget…” He whispered to her as the world plunged into darkness. Then she awoke. Her body comforted by warmth and she noticed she was back in her quarters. Her windows were bleak. The sky dark. Her fire seemed warmer than it usually was and she saw him. 

His face stern as he stared at the fire. Whatever had happened in the Fade did not seem to change his mood in the world of the living. She got up slowly to only see his head turn to face her. “Do you remember?” 

The Inquisitor smiled with delight as she walked towards the elf. “Slightly…” The female paused. Her mouth slightly gaped open as she tried to find the words to say. “You didn’t mind it?” 

“Of course not.” The elf paused as he narrowed his eyebrows. “I do of course offer an apology. My actions in the Fade are unpredictable at some moments.” Standing somewhat awkwardly he tried to find the words to say. An embarrassed elf was a sight to see. “I have a lot to say but … how do I say it?” The Inquisitor blushed as she offered a comforting smile. She wanted to say something to calm his nerves but even she herself felt embarrassed. 

“That day…. when you sealed the breach.” It was only a few hours before you woke up but I remember it so clearly. Your face wrought in pain as the seal made it’s way up your arm, claiming your life. I knew naught for what I was too do but I knew this much. You had to live. It didn’t make sense to me at the time but now it’s as clear as day.” The elf walked towards the Inquisitor with his head downcast. His cheeks a dusty red as he grabbed her hands. “That was the day my heart found what it always wanted. Solace. You said no words but your presence gave me more comfort than anyone I had ever met. You’ve shown so much admiration for a lowly mage such as me. You revel in my research and are always willing to listen. So many nights I’ve spent alone, under the night sky, wishing for my lonely heart to feel what it has craved.”

Her heart leapt inside her chest as he heard him mumbling those words of affection. It seemed he had been trying to hold it in. These looming thoughts of his for far too long. He dared not stop his affection as his eyes stared solely into hers. “I could not say what I wanted in the Fade. I knew you wouldn’t believe me. I have to say it here.” 

His blue eyes shimmered as he held onto her hands, tighter and tighter he squeezed until he finally spoke the words she sought after. “Gi melin.” His soft voice spoke the elvish words in a faint tone. Her heart trembled with admiration as she stared longingly into his eyes. This was real. She knew that by the look on his face. Slipping her hands from his grasp she gently traced the curve of his cheek. Already she could feel her eyes tear up as emotion filled her mind. 

“Ameria.” His voice cooed her name and a shiver shot up her spine. She need not say anything as her lips met his. This time a kiss that would spike a fire deep within her. A burning passion that coursed its way through her limbs. Every part of her body tingled with this new found feeling that she could not state. Solas was right next to her. Clinging to her. His arms pressing tightly to her back as their lips pressed together. Already her lungs begged for air. How much could her heart take with all that was happening? Even she didn’t know that answer. 

Solas quivered as he took a deep breath and cupped her face with both hands. He yearned for something more. The same deep passion broiling in his gut. “Forgive me for what I am about to do.” Desire numbing his limbs as his hands traveled down her neck. His fingers wrapped around the buttons as he tried to undo them. Failing miserably he chuckled to himself. 

Her face blushed red as she began to unbutton her jerkin. He stopped her before she could continue as he grabbed her hands. “Let me, please.” He urged as he successfully began to undo her top. Little by little her neck became exposed. His lips met her skin. Light at first but slowly began to press harder. 

She tried to control her breathing. Staying calm in this instance was not going to happen. Already her mind twisted strange fragments of thought as she tried to piece together all that was happening. What Solace was doing was completely strange but yet she enjoyed it. She favored the burn in her lungs and the numbness of her lips. She found comfort in his grasp as his fingers finished unbuttoning her shirt. Solace stared nervously in her eyes once again as he tried to calm his breathing. 

“I’ve never done something like this before…” He waited for what Ameria would say but even she didn’t have anything. Her mind was flustered with plaguing thoughts of him. The elf before her that would soon whisk her away from reality. 

“Just let your heart guide you. Your head can get in the way in moments such as these.” Finding a voice she spoke slowly. 

“I’ve only dreamed of this moment. Kissing you, holding you… I feel like a child for feeling this way. Like the Qunari who put sugar into a pastry and hid it. Like a secret with which she smiled about. Those moments I feel branded with new emotion. A new discovery that I haven’t researched.” 

“You are so perfect.” She spoke with a small chuckle. “Come keep warm with me.” She urged him towards the fire. The flames licking the wood with a soft touch. She dared not say anything else as she sat and stared at the fire. Her knees pressed against the carpet as she slowed down her breathing. Her eyes stayed focused on the fire as she became absorbed in the sight. She could feel his presence. The warming aura that lifted off his being. He really was perfect. How he treated her was perfect. Her heart felt confident in the future ahead with him by her side. “Solas?” She asked as she decided to see why he was so quiet. 

He stood with his back to her. Hearing his name he turned his head slightly but blinked rapidly as he turned his head back. Without a word he slipped his hands under his wool tunic and whisked it up over his head. His back shone against the firelight. “I’m afraid.” He murmured quietly. “Afraid of what is to come. The excitements of being with you and the quiet moments. I’m afraid of this new feeling.” Turning around he stared at her with eyes filled with clear emotion. “I don’t want to be afraid. I’ve longed for this for as long as I can remember.” He kneeled in front of her as he slipped his hands behind her undone shirt. Revealing her chest she shivered. “When I’m this close to you, the world seems to make sense.” 

She couldn’t reply as his words took hold. This was love. The burning desire that throbbed her heart. Every thought was about him. Every action was for him.


End file.
